powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Assassination
The power to possess the skills to locate and slay targets like an assassin. Also Called * Enhanced Killing/Murdering/Slaying * Master Assassin Capabilities User can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Applications * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Hunting ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Tracking * Killing Intuition * Psychological Intuition ** Body Language Analysis *** Combat Perception ** Fear Inducement * Sense of Strength * Stealth Combat * Stealth Tactics ** Camouflage ** Disguise Mastery ** Shadow Camouflage ** Silent Movement ** Social Cloaking * Weakness Detection ** Critical Impact * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency ** Concealed Weapon Proficiency Variations * Apathy to prevent themselves from feeling merciful or biased. * Some killers may have some method of completely destroying evidence to prevent incrimination. Associations * Hidden Arsenal * Invisibility * Ninjutsu Known Users Gallery Manga/Anime Korosensei.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) is a master assassin, once known as the God of Death. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. File:Ep206KisukeNews.png|Both Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi were formerly in the Onmitsukidō, and are masterful assassins. File:Nico Robin arms.jpg|Nico Robin claimed to be an assassin before joining the Straw Hats. File:Rob_Lucci_Leopard.png|Rob Lucci is the strongest of the CP9, World Government's secret assassin squad, even at the tender age of 13. File:Jabra.jpg|Jabra is the third strongest assassin of CP9, though he messed up that he was required to kill more than he originally had to. File:Akua Slice Armor.jpg|Shuzen Akua is the assassin of the Fairy Tales, and formerly of the Miao Family. File:Akame Wielding Murasame.png|Akame is a deadly assassin with her skills and equally deadly Muramasa sword. File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome is a deadly assassin, with drugs and experiments inserted into her body and her dead-controlling sword, Yatsufusa. File:Golden Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) is a legendary intergalactic assassin. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Nobume Imai (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and the commander of the Mimawarigumi's assassination unit. File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Mukuro, later Nobume Imai (Gintama) has been trained by Tenshoin Naraku to be an assassin even as a child, and her skills is such that she is one of the Three Wings of Naraku, and often called the "Bastard Child of the Death God". File:Oboro's_Senbonjutsu.png|Oboro (Gintama) the leader of the Tenshoin Naraku, considered to be the strongest assassin within group, with his mastery of Hakkei and acupuncture needles to back up his reputation. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro has been hired by many as an assassin due to his fame. File:Elder toguro.png|Elder Toguro is hired by many as an assassin due to his fame. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto is a very powerful assassin even before acquiring his powers, having a success rate of 99.9%. File:300px-Kakashi9.jpg|Hatake Kakashi was once an assassin, working as an ANBU, and was very famous. File:Hiding_in_Mist.jpg|Momochi Zabuza was one of the most infamous assassins of the Kirigakure village, as his Silent Killing, especially combined with Hiding in the Mist technique, is second to none. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Hoshigaki Kisame was an assassin of the Kirigakure, and would kill even his own comrades to protect what he deems important. File:Aaaaasainaruto.png|Sai was an assassin for the Root organization, going as far as to eliminate emotions, and was said to be the strongest of his generation. File:Pressure Point Attack.png|Mercenary Tao is such as skilled assassin that he can kill people using only his tongue. File:Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua Zolodyck can use techniques to assassinate. Trinity Raven.jpeg|The members of Trinity Raven (Fairy Tail) are the strongest of the Assassins in the Death's Head Caucus guild. Jacob Lessio.png|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is a genuine master of Magical Assassination, he is also one of the Spriggan 12 which makes him all the more dangerous. Comics File:Cassandra Cain.jpg|Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) File:Deadpool- The merc with a mouth.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) File:Images 1.59.18 PM.jpeg|Before and after Al Simmons became Spawn (Image Comics), he was an expert in assassination. Video Games File:0011001101010.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) File:11927r589873.jpg|Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) File:Fuhewu9ryui4.jpg|Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) File:Ighjhjdddjd.jpg|Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) File:AC_Altair.jpeg|Altair (Assassin's Creed) is a very skilled assassin. File:Agent 47.png|Agent 47 (Hitman) is well known as a highly trained assassin. Spade_H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki Master H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Leon2.jpg|Leon Powalski (Star Fox) is the assassin of the Star Wolf team. Widowmaker.png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) Spy.png|The Spy (Team Fortress2) TV Series/Films File:Jack coming through a wall.jpg|Jack Landors File:Richard_B_Riddick.jpg|Richard B. Riddick File:Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Gibson Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers